


Touch me like a summer night

by JosieF4



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieF4/pseuds/JosieF4
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Gwuncan Week 2020.
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gwuncan Week 2020





	Touch me like a summer night

The beach was mostly deserted, except for a few quiet fishermen and a couple bonfires that would no doubt be soon shut down. Moonlight gave the pale sand and everything else a bluish tint. The couple walked along the seashore, the water lukewarm around their feet.  
Ever since the former members of the original cast of Total Drama had reconnected and formed a fairly close-knit group, they had strived to all meet at least once a year. It had started as camping trips, when they were all broke from paying college tuition and therapy sessions. Now that they had all achieved varying levels of success, they were spending a week in Tofino this year. Bridgette, Geoff and Brody had bought a house there, three stories, five bedrooms, stocked bar, pool, walk-in closets. Showbiz money did not fuck around.

“I thought it would be colder,” said Gwen, shrugging off her jacket as gently as she could and tying it around her waist. Her shoulders were raw and almost red, the sunburn extending to her shoulder blades and upper back.  
“Yeah. Sorry again about the sunscreen, babe.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m over it.” She had been in a shitty mood all day yesterday, staying inside the house for most of the day, nauseous, laying in bed with a thick coat of Bridgette’s home remedy for sunburn on her back, not wanting to talk to anyone.  
“Do your shoulders hurt?”  
“As long as I don’t touch anything I’m fine, really. If you keep fussing over me I’ll make sure to throw up on you next time I’m nauseous.”  
Duncan laughed, kicking water towards her playfully. “I worry about you and that’s what I get?”  
“Yeah.” She stuck her tongue out at him, walking off the shore to a spot in the sand, laying her jacket down on the ground to sit on. Duncan sat down next to her, uncaring about getting sand on his shorts. He dug a joint out of his pocket, lighting it and taking a hit. 

“Damn”, he said, looking out at the gentle waves rocking in and out and washing over the rocks, absent-mindedly offering her the joint, “look at this place.”  
“Makes you wish we lived on the west coast, doesn’t it?” The smoke came out through her lips when she smirked. Unable to wrap his arm around her shoulders, he settled for laying his hand on her knee.  
“Or just buy a house here, come in the summer. We could get one right next door to those hippies.”  
“Geoff and Bridge would love that.” Gwen looked up at the sky, passing the joint back to her boyfriend. She smiled, “Call me when you find a million bucks laying on the street. No, wait, we should just call Chris and pitch him a new season concept-”  
Duncan chuckled. "Better yet: we kill Chris and take his money. Get the whole gang in on it."  
It was a joke, but they both knew that if they were to actually propose this to the rest of the cast, a small number would take them up on it. "Y’know Ale and Heather could actually pull it off."  
"And Court. I'm pretty sure she still dreams about it."  
She didn’t answer. After all these years and therapy and making amends, their hatred of Chris hadn’t mellowed one bit. It probably never would. 

They didn’t say anything else for a while, the sound of the breeze and the waves crashing making up for their silence. The joint was passed back and forth until it was gone. Duncan placed it in his pocket again, knowing Gwen would scold him if he were to throw it in the sand. She traced the lines of the tattoos on his left arm.  
"There's Virgo, look." She pointed up to the sky and he leaned into her, following with his eyes as she traced the constellation with her finger. "See that bright one? That's her foot. If you follow the stars to the right, there's her leg...and the rest of her body."  
"So it's like a woman?"  
"Yeah. The maid." She turned to look at him, only to realize he was barely a few inches away from her face. It startled her. "Hey."  
Duncan didn't waste the oportunity to steal a kiss, or two, or three, or twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty crappy, but the next ones will be better, I promise.   
> Title from Holiday by Little Mix.


End file.
